Waking of Morrow
by Cr8zyBrain
Summary: Rin Matoke is a teenage girl who can see the spirits of the dead. Upon meeting Ichigo and his friends, she soon learns about who her real parents are and the true nature of her being. Rated M for references to violence and mature subject matter.


Morrow, a once well-respected Zanpakuto, now soaked. The frozen rain of reality kept falling as she offered a bundle of cloth to a man in green traditional clothing. Her sky blue eyes were dripping with regret down her cheeks as he took the cloth. He peaked inside to see a small patch of white hair at the top of an infant's head. He looked at Morrow's eyes.

"Please, she needs protection," Morrow pleaded.

The man silently nodded his head. In the blink of an eye, Morrow was gone.

The man carried the infant inside of what appeared to be his shop. A tall tanned man dashed up to him. He looked down at the infant. "Urahara-san, this is…"

"A child that was born from breaking a taboo, Tessai. I think she will fit nicely here," Urahara said with a smirk.

He carried the child into a separate room. He put the child down. He asked Tessai to grab an empty box from the storage room. He gathered a bunch of sheets and squished them down into the empty cardboard box. He picked up the child and gently placed into the makeshift crib She fit just right. Urahara smiled down at her as she placed with her feet.

"She's like a Shinigami Jesus," Tessai laughed, " I think she will do just fine in this crazy life."

Urahara patted her head and she wrapped her tiny pale hand around his finger. "Welcome to my family, Rin".

* * *

A clichéd, quite a few years (as in 15 years) have passed. Rin seemed to have left the Urahara household and was adopted by a kind couple. Her white hair and blue eyes caused her trouble, but other than occasional teasing from her fellow peers, she walked down the path to school with a smile. Nothing would stop her from getting that much desired education. Rin, as she has always done, walked to school with a bright smile on her face. Making jokes with the occasional passerby and shooting the breeze at the odd spirits that would wave in her general direction. Yes, this was going to be a good day. A good day is an ordinary day. Learning the same thing over and over at school. Flirting with her boyfriend. Talking with the same superficial friends at school. Answering questions on the board like a boss. This was surely a day Rin would not miss.

A boy with black hair and mesmerizing eyes was texting on his phone while leaning against the entrance to Amore Public Junior High School. He spotted Rin and gestured for her to come over. She grinned and dashed up to him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Good morning beautiful," she said to the relatively, stereotypical attractive guy.

"Good morning Miss Fortunate for scoring a guy such as myself," he replied with a smirk.

"You are so conceited it's making me want to kiss you," Rin remarked with a raised brow.

"Go ahead and try without being mobbed by my fans," he answered with a growl.

It was sudden, but as Rin was about to lock lips with her boyfriend (A.K.A her school's hot guy), a gigantic monster dropped out of the sky and caused a storm of debris to blow the students off of their feet. Rin was blown a few feet away from her boyfriend as he screamed like a girl and ran away. Rin gaped as she watched him run off.

"I don't wanna tap that anymore," Rin shook her head as she watched her soon-to-be ex as he disappeared into the distance.

She turned to the towering monster that had a white mask and a large hole in its chest. She huffed as she walked up to the monster. She was shaking as every inch of her being was screaming for her to get the hell out of there. Fear consumed her body, yet she ignored the feeling and approached the monster. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Ya know, I gotta thank you, whatever you might be. I almost lost my virginity to "that". So, I thank ya," the monster howled in reply.

"However, you sure did ruin my day. So, for that reason, being the crazy and stupid nut that I am, I will kick your ugly ass."

Rin slowly pounded her fisted hand into her palm. She picked a rock and threw as hard as she could at the monster. It somehow managed to scratch the white mask. It howled in pain. With a ferocious roar it leaped up into the sky. It hovered over Rin, she gaped it.

"It really is my overhead," she joked with a snorting laugh.

The monster lunged down at her. She gathered courage and pushed herself off from the ground just in time. The beast howled once more. She fell to the ground and rolled over. She was kneeled to the warm ground, holding herself up with her arms.

A boy with vibrant orange soared from behind the beast. He swung his large hilt-less sword with a mighty battle cry. He sliced the monster where it stood. It collapsed right at his feet. Wailing as a bright blue glow enveloped the monster and devoured it within seconds. The monster became nothing more than floating particles. Rin looked up at the boy who glared at her.

"Are you an idiot? Who the hell tries to attack a hollow with a rock?" he asked.

Rin flashes him a grin. "Thanks. Ya know if you ever need a date or if you ever get really 'lonely'–

The boy turns away from her. She frowns and stands up. He stalks off. She said nothing as she watched his figure leap up disappear into the sky.

Rin sighed. She huffed and puffed and slapped her cheeks. "Rin, he's right what the hell were you thinking?! From this day forward, if I want to be a badass I will have to work towards it. I will work hard until one day I can protect others like that guy."

She reached for her phone and quickly dialed a number. "Mom, I want to take up Judo," she said.

Rin walked down her pathway to her home while convincing her mother whay she should learn a martial art.

Today was most certainly like not other days. For on this day Rin learned the value of not being an idiot, and honing her skills before she tries to fight the evil ones. She also learned to know a guy's strengths and weaknesses before you have sex with them to protect oneself from future regrets. Although, Rin knew in order to balance her last year of Junior High, and Judo she will have to put off dating for a little while. No worries, she knows that she will survive without stinkin' boys for a long time.

Rin kept walking, her head held high in hopes of becoming a great person someday.


End file.
